Magic The Cartooning
by ZacksQuest1
Summary: All your favorite cartoon and game characters... or mine... collide in this action packed adventure full of cards, creatures, mana, betrayal, and all-around EPICNESS!  Chapter One Released
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Magic, the Cartooning

Chapter One: The Find

NOTE: This is my version of that Yu-gi-Oh Ed Edd Eddy crossover, but with different characters, a bigger variety, and Magic the Gathering. If you are a fan of Magic the Gathering that has Planes Walkers and Cartoon Network / Nick Toons / Anime characters colliding in the ultimate fan fest, go ahead! But if you enjoy action packed Yu-Gi-Oh, go to the Ed Edd Eddy Duelist Kingdom fan fiction. Yes, I am promoting that for Yu-Gi-Oh fans.

One day, in an un-named city, three hundred yards below the earth's surface, a small, red haired child sat, using his wrench to tighten a noisy, loose bolt, sitting in a completely immense laboratory. After he could tighten it no more, Dexter (the child's name was) held it above his head (which was less that two feet off the ground) and yelled, "Success! I, Dexter, boy genius, have created the first interdimensional teleportation device! But what kind of test subject would be dumb enough to test such a dangerous invention?" He had a thick Russian accent to go with his stereotypical mad scientist getup. He wore rubber gloves, a white coat (In Extra Small), sleek, black boots, and rounded, wide rimmed glasses. One word could describe the kid… NERD.

Then, he heard the dainty tramping of feet,,, to Dexter's dismay. "Please, let it not be the one I believe it is," Dexter hoped bleakly. Sadly, he heard the words that could kill a horse…

"Ooh, what does this button do?"*****

KABOOOOOMMMM!

His giant robot which Dexter called, Robo-Dexo 2000, lay crumbled and twisted almost agonizingly, only 90 yards from Dexter's position. It was of one of his two arch nemeses, his own sister Dee-Dee! He would be dishearten, if he didn't have more than one. He quickly called his voice activated Computer System, known simply as Computer. "Computer." Dexter ordered, "Please clean up the robot parts and escort Dee-Dee out of my laboratory!" He then continued, "If only there was someone so moronic that their foolish curiosity alone would cause them to be my guinea pigs…" He paused, as the easiest to comprehend idea came into his head, like a light bulb shining above his head. Use Dee-Dee!"

4:00 PM

"Dee-Dee," Dexter told her, drawing kittens and unicorns on his fallen robot's head, "I'd like you to help me with a little experiment I am working on! It requires complete quantum alignment, meaning you must be the you of the present." Dee-Dee stopped drawing the tail of her one horned pony and stared at him, confused.

"You get to push a button," Dexter told her, and then she shrieked with joy, and ran over to the remote control teleporter. Dexter then said to himself, "My, how one dimensional."

Dee-Dee slowly lowered her finger towards the button. Very slowly, actually. INSANELY slowly, to be exact. So slow, a snail would make a trip to Europe from California sooner than Dee-Dee was going to lower the button. In fact… "DEE-DEE WOULD YOU PRESS THE DARN BUTTON ALREADY!" Dexter yelled. Dee-Dee then swiftly jabbed the button with her finger, then faded out, into a new dimension.

6:30

Dexter was busy drinking Major Glory's "As American As" Apple Soda, when Dee-Dee returned, holding boxes filled with cards of all sorts. Dexter was quite bamboozled.

"Cards!" Dexter yelled, angrily, "Cards! You didn't teleport out of this dimension, did you?"

"No, I did!" Dee-Dee retorted, "This is just the physical manifestation of the life force that runs the planes!"

"Who told you that!" Dexter said, shocked.

"The weird lion guy behind me!" Dee-Dee explained, pointing to a humanoid creature with the head of a lion and the body of a well fit solider. He had armor, golden, underneath was a blue tunic, and he was carrying a weird scythe like weapon.

"Hello," the lion man said in a strangely deep voice, "I am Ajane Goldmane, the planes walker of light. Your sister is actually quite intelligent when it comes to the magic of our planes, Dexter."

Dexter could only gasp. He discovered a life form, as strange as anything he ever made, from another dimension, in his lab!

"Tell me everything! What is your atmosphere like! Are you advanced or still kind of primitive! What is the atomic number of Cobalt!" Dexter bombarded Ajane with questions.

Ajane Remained calm and collected, answering the questions. "Before I tell you about the planes of my world, I will answer your questions. Like yours, advanced, and twenty seven. Now, this will sound quite superficial to your world. Our world is made up of multiple planes, each one different dramatically. For each of these planes lies a planes walker, someone exceptional in controlling magic and mana, and the creatures they choose. Some of the planes walkers are intensely evil, named Liliana Vess, Chandra Nalaar, and Sarkhan Vol. Dee-Dee is now my friend, and promises to help me!"

Dexter scoffed and said, "Come now, is that possible? Magic, Mana, Planes? You must be quite delusional!"

Ajane had quite the comeback. "And talking to a lion man from an easily different alternate world doesn't seem delusional?" Dexter took back his words.

Dexter than said, "But I must help!"

Ajane said, "Yes, you may. Tell anyone, from anywhere, about us. No matter how much they refuse, persuade them!"

Dexter said, "By what means?"

Ajane said, "By these means!" And proceeded to conjure up a strange creature through strange white glowing orbs, with a star insignia in the middle of each. It had glowing wings, long hair, and was flying twenty feet off the ground. "This is my Angelic Arbiter," continued Ajane, "the third most powerful creature at my command. You will use your own creatures for yourself as well. Here is a library of things you can conjure up." At that, Ajane proceeded to give him a deck of cards. "Remember, human," Ajane said, as he pressed the button, leaving with Dee-Dee, "Spread the word, and help us…"He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Two of the Lyoko Gang

Chapter 2: Persuasion of a Network Friend

Dexter sat around for about twenty minutes, pondering this endeavor. He needed to persuade people into helping stop. He needs to find someone who won't give into temptation, scientifically aware of any situation, no matter how weird. He needed someone from his network. Someone like Jeremy…

Jeremy responded to a message sent by Dexter nearly four minutes later. It was about six hours since Dee-Dee's running off to fight evil, and Dexter knew if his parents searched, they would find his lab. So he decided to send off the Dee-Dee robot clone, to fool his unaware parents. He then proceeded to read Jeremy's e-mail.

To:

CC: Nobody

Subject: re: interdimensional peril!

This is a very strange thing to be saying. Stranger than my friends and I when we fought the forces of XANA. Are you sure the this Ajane person was the real deal? If so, I might bring a friend or two and come on over. The attatchments were strange, too. I have no doubt the "angel" was real, or at least a pretty fluid animatronic. So, I might come over and see this "library of creatures".

To a friend, Jeremy.

Dexter then realized a horrible mistake! He didn't know how to summon the creatures, so he frantically searched for instructions.

He also found cards marked "instants", and "artifacts", and "sorcery."

The card type he found strangest were the "land" cards. They were all cards of grassy plain, with a star insignia in the description, just like the mana orbs Ajane used to call the angelic creature. He then figured out that the land cards make the mana! He shouted, "Activate!" in an attempt to get it to work, and he found out it did work! Very well, in fact! A white orb with a star insignia rose from the card and swiftly sped toward and entered Dexter's body, in the chest region. He felt power like no other. He knew he was ready to call a creature. He searched his library for a creature he could use one mana on. He found the Soul Warden, and did the same odd gestures Ajane did when he summoned the Angelic Arbiter, but thought of the Soul Warden. And of course, after opening his eyes, one mana orb turned into a beautiful soothsayer. And then she exploded

Dexter cried out, "What the heck!" Then he found two tip cards, sent by Ajane, magically at the top of the library. One was on battle and the other was of something called summoning sickness. He started to read them, and then Jeremy and his friend, Aelita, entered his laboratory. They were both shocked at the immenseness of his lab, but not too much. They did, of course, defeat an evil virus in a virtual world. Jeremy chuckled, seeing that Dexter was analyzing the cards, thinking Dexter was actually playing a game with him. After all, Dexter was not but eight.

"Are you seriously telling me that cards are the source of these so-called Plane's power?" Jeremy retorted, obviously upset for traveling about 100 miles.

"Yes, I am serious, Jeremy," retorted Dexter, "And I can show you by demonstrating it by myself… actually, you do it!"

Dexter proceeded to give Jeremy a land card and ordered him to yell the word activate. Jeremy reluctantly did this, but was shocked when the orb actually rose from the card and gave Jeremy mana. He seemed to feel better, as well.

"Aelita, I think Dexter isn't kidding when he says the cards work. But what about the Planes?" Jeremy asked inquisitively.

"Yes, all you have to use are these portable teleportation devices. To show you it is not virtual like your Lyoko I turned off the computer temporarily and set the destination to the Planes." Dexter assured them. "I frankly don't know exactly what it is like. Only Ajane and Dee-Dee have a good image of them." Aelita interrupted, "How do you know it is not a trap or just a fluke if you didn't go there yourself?" She remained calm through the discussion.

Dexter said, "If Ajane is tricking us, then I'd need to rescue Dee-Dee. If not, I'd find one of the most scientific discoveries in the history of science!" They ended there discussion and headed for the portable transporters.


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1 Dexter Versus Deedee

Chapter 3: Dexter versus Dee-Dee

The three were blinded by a flash of light, then looked out upon a very mysterious, and majestic terrain. They seemed to be on an island of green, in a sky. To their right they could vaguely make out a world of volcanoes.

"Dexter, isn't this cool?" a familiar narcissistic voice asked.

"Dee-Dee?" Dexter called out.

"HI, DEXTER!" Dee-Dee snuck up on him and yelled in his ear! Not cool. "This is Alara! Cool, huh? It used to be one place and now it's five! Anyways, Ajane said I'm supposed to battle you!"

"Battle, what?" Dexter stammered. "With what?" And then, his library of cards glowed in his pocket and they floated into his hand. "Oh, the cards." Dexter figured out.

"Ajane said that all the evil planes walkers have immense creatures at their disposal!" Dee-Dee said, "So I get to use my cards against yours!"

BATTLE BEGIN

(Note: Battle styles are in the Ed Edd Eddy Battle Island format. Because I can't describe the whole battle in paragraphs!)

Dexter: What do I do?

Dee-Dee: You start with 20 life points! If all 20 are gone, you lose!

Dexter: 20 LP

Dee-Dee: 20 LP

Dexter's Mana: 0

Dee-Dee's Mana: 0

Jeremy: I fear we might have to do the same.

Aelita: It seems kind of fun. I mean, we haven't done anything fun in two years since XANA was defeated. This is the closest thing to action we have!

Dexter: Okay, I play a Mountain Card, and tap it for it's mana.

Dexter's Mana: 1 Red

Dexter: However, I use the mana to summon a mighty Goblin Balloon Brigaide!

GOBLIN BALLOON BRIGAIDE

POWER: 1| TOUGHNESS: 1| MANA COST: 1 RED

Dexter's Mana: 0

The Mighty Balloon brigaide, is to Dexter's despair, is just one goblin in a miniature zeppelin

Dexter: Now, attack!

The Goblin Balloon Brigade floats silently.

Dexter: What?Jeremy: Huh? Why isn't it attacking?Aelita: There must be something wrong!Dee-Dee: Nothing's wrong, sillies! It's just summoning sickness!Dexter: Wha, wha, huh, what!

Dee-Dee: In the first turn, it can do nothing but block!

Dexter: This sucks.

Dee-Dee: My turn! I use a plains card, activate it for its mana, and call forth an Infantry Veteran!

Dee-Dee's Mana: 1, but then 0 again.

INFANTRY VETERAN

POWER: 1| TOUGHNESS: 1| MANA COST: 1 WHITE

A scarred, robed scimitar wielder enters the battlefield.

Dexter: I use a mountain card, activate it, and my Goblin Balloon Brigade attacks!

Dexter's Mana: 1 RED

Dee-Dee: No! I block with my Infantry Veteran! By blocking, they both kill each other!Dexter: I end my turn.

Dee-Dee: My turn! I use a plains card, activate it for its mana, and call another Infantry Veteran!

Dee-Dee's Mana: 1 WHITE, BUT NOW 0 AGAIN

Another scimitar wielding solider enters the battlefield.

Dexter: Repetitive, Dee-Dee. I draw another mountain card and call forth a Mogg Toady! (NOTE: Mogg Toady is from the 2000 NEMESIS set. You cannot find this card anymore today unless on E-BAY)

A deformed lizard creature comes from the depths of the earth, wielding a knife.

MOGG TOADY

POWER: 2 TOUGHNESS: 2 MANA COST: 1 ANY AND 1 RED

Dexter: And because of summoning sickness, I cannot attack this turn. (Muttering to himself) Stupid rules…

Dee-Dee: My Infantry Veteran will do nothing this turn. How EVER… I play a plains card, tap it for it's mana, and use it for a Golden Glow

Moth!

Dee-Dee's Mana: STILL 0... AGAIN

GOLDEN GLOW MOTH

POWER: 0|TOUGHNESS: 0|MANA COST: 1 WHITE

Dee-Dee: I end my turn!

Dexter: I attack with my Mogg Toady!

Dee-Dee: Dexter, you have to learn to be more careful with attacks! An instant could be played, or an effect!

Dexter: Get on with it!

Dee-Dee: I block with my Golden Glow Moth!

The Golden Glow Moth is stabbed through the chest by the knife and shimmers into hell.

Dee-Dee's LP: 18

Dee-Dee: It doesn't matter! Because it blocked, my cutesy little glowing moth has an effect! I get 4 more LP because my moth blocked your attack!

Dee-Dee's LP: 22

Dexter: (Thinking) I should really be more careful next time! (To Dee-Dee) I play a Mountain, tap it, and end my turn!

Dexter's Mana: 2 RED

Dee-Dee: You seem to be stinkin' up the place, Dexter! I play a plains card already in my hand, and tap it! And my Infantry Veteran will do nothing!

Dee-Dee's Mana: 1 WHITE

Dexter: Very foolish, Dee-Dee! I attack you with my Mogg Toady!

Dee-Dee's Infantry Veteran gets gored by the Imp creature and slices Dee-Dee.

Dee-Dee's LP: 21

Dee-Dee: Ouch! Is that all!

Dexter: I have nothing else to do!

Dee-Dee: Okay! I tap another Plains Card in my hand, and call forth from the heavens above, the Serra Avenger!

Dee-Dee's Mana: 0

A winged angel descends from above, like the Angelic Arbiter, but much less glowing, and it wields a brutally damaged sword!

SERRA AVENGER

POWER: 3| TOUGHNESS: 3| MANA COST: 2 WHITE

Dee-Dee: But I have summoning sickness, and I have no mana! So I guess I'm out of luck!

Dexter: (Thinking) My Mogg Toady is done for! Unless I get a good card now, I'm as good as finished in five more turns!

Dexter draws his next card, then smirks.

Dexter: Dee-Dee, I have a card that could bring your little Serra Avenger to shame! I will use it in such a way that you will be finished within the next five turns! My card is…

(NOTE: HA! Just kidding! Viewers, if there are any who view this, put in ideas for other characters. Because after this, all four will be back in their dimension. Also, think of other cartoons, and new plains walkers, even NEW MANA TYPES! Anything! Thank you for viewing!)


	4. Chapter 4: Part 2 DeeDee's Powers!

Chapter 4: Dexter Vs. Dee-Dee Part 2

SNIPPETS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:

Dee-Dee: This is Alara! Cool, huh? Anyways, Ajane said I'm supposed to battle you!

Jeremy: I fear we might have to do the same.

Aelita: It seems kind of fun. I mean, we haven't done anything fun in two years since

XANA was defeated. This is the closest thing to action we have!

Dee-Dee: I call forth my Serra Avenger!

Dexter: I have the card that can take you down in five turns! My card is…

NOW THIS CHAPTER!

Dexter smirks. He finally has a pinch of luck in this difficult game.

Dexter exclaims, "I put down a plains card, and end my turn."

Dee-Dee is taken aback, "What about your oh so special card?"

Dexter replies calmly, "I don't have enough mana. So hit me! Hit me with your best shot!"

Dee-Dee has to think this over. He learned from her Golden Glow Butterfly that

sometimes effects or instants come into play and turn easy attacks into full on traps.

However, Dexter seemed so eager for her to attack.

Dee-Dee states, "I play down a plains card, and end my turn."

Dexter sighs with relief. He had nothing. He was only bluffing, a bluff Dee-Dee took to heart.

Dexter says, "Well, too bad! I play down another plains, and tap two plains to call from my own slice of heaven, the WALL OF SHARDS!"

WALL OF SHARDS

POWER: 1|Toughness: 1|Mana Cost: 1 any, 1 white

Dee-Dee says, "Whoa! Very impressive! I believe you know about the age counters, Dex?

Dexter, and Aelita, who was actually watching the battle, gasp.

Jeremy, staring at the surroundings instead of the battle, asks Aelita, "What happened that made you gasp?"

Aelita replies, "Dee-Dee didn't even see the card's affect before he explained it! Either she has the card, or she can read minds now!"

At this Jeremy becomes interested, sitting straight up, eyes on the battle, he asks her, "Are you sure?"

Aelita nods.

Dexter says to Dee-Dee, "How do you know this?"

Dee-Dee, "A nice plains walker named Jace gave me the power to read into your soul!"

At that point a familiar face appears on the side of the battle area.

Dexter says silently with shock, "Ajane?"

Ajane replies, "Aye. She has had help from Jace… also known as the Mind Sculptor. He is using her for ulterior motives, as he is the Mind Sculptor, and the imperial Autarch of Essence."

(NOTE: Only now I decided to go back to the Battle Island Format. Because I had so much fun and ease with it last time J)

Dexter: Okay, Dee-Dee, tell me, how does my Wall of Shards work?

Dee-Dee: Okay! Well, it flies, and it is a defender, and on each cumulative upkeep, I get one life for each age counter or else it is destroyed.

Dexter: Yes! Exactly… when is the cumulative upkeep?

Dee-Dee: At the beginning of this turn! So pay up, suckah!

Dexter: Fine! As long as this guy blocks, it will just be a small nuisance!

One age counter in the form of a gray dull orb with no insignia circles the wall, and shoots a beam of holy light towards Dee-Dee, giving her +1 LP.

Dee-Dee's LP: 22

Dexter: And now that my Mogg Toady is invincible behind this shield, I will attack with it! Attack Dee-Dee's LP directly!

Dee-Dee: You can't do that Dexter! My Serra Avenger blocks!

The Holy Angel pulls out a glowing, but in need of repair, shield and uses it to block the Mogg Toady, whose throwing knives were deflected.

Dee-Dee: And because it couldn't kill my Avenger, I guess you're plain out of luck! As for me, I play one plains card down on the field!

Dee-Dee's Mana: 1 white

Dee-Dee: Then, I end my turn!

Dexter: Really? Nothing?Dee-Dee: What can I say? Bad hand!

Dexter suddenly realized a plan to kill the Serra Avenger.

Dexter: (Thinking) I only thought of the Mogg Toady for attack and the Shard Wall for defense, but the shard wall also has one power point on it that would accumulate enough damage to kill it!

Dee-Dee: Before you think, I need another blast of refreshment!

Another orb, glowing dullish grey, appears and also circles the wall. Both simultaneously blast holy cleansing light onto Dee-Dee, adding another +2 LP this time!

Dexter: My draw! First, I add another mountain to my field!

Dexter's Mana: 1 red

Dexter: Then, I activate a Goblin Balloon Brigaide!

A single blimp appears.

Dexter's Mana: 0

Dexter: Due to summoning sickness, it can't attack, but my Mogg Toady AS WELL as my Shard Wall can! They both attack your Serra Avenger, killing it!The Serra Avenger gets out its battered shield to defend it, but the Wall of Shards flies in the air and has an aerial attack of glass shards skewer the Serra Avenger. It disintegrates.

Dexter: I end my turn!

Dee-Dee: It will still take a LOT, I mean a LOT to defeat me! I draw another plains card and play it on to the field!

Dee-Dee's Mana: 2 white

Dee-Dee: And now I end my turn again!

Dexter: Really, with all three of my monsters?Dee-Dee: Think, Dexter!Dexter: Why? You rarely don't!

The audience of three boos and reacts to the comment.

Ajane asks Jeremy and Aelita if they want some popcorn he got from Earth.

Dee-Dee: Sooner or later, the number of age counters on the Wall of Shards will give me full LP or more. Before long, you'll need to sacrifice it. Then your weak monsters are toast with what I have up my sleeve!(NOTE: What card do you think Dee-Dee will use? Will part 3 be the last part of this battle? Will other characters join in? Yes, but not for a while. Like Finn and Jake, the Power Puff Girls, two Last Air Bender characters, among others. If you want your favorite Cartoon or Videogame characters in, just ask me! I will probably do so!)


	5. Chapter 5: Part 3 Spectacular Finish

Chapter 5: Dee-Dee's Final Act

SNIPPETS FROM EPISODE 4

Dexter: I call my Wall of Shards! With its 8 in toughness, you can't break through!Dee-Dee: But however, you have to pay me successively more LP each of your turns!Dexter: You don't think!Ajane: Want some popcorn? (Yes, he did at one time offer popcorn to the two on team Lyoko.)

NOW TO THIS EPISODE!

Dexter: (Thinking) Grr, she's right! I'll have to get rid of it before she gets more powerful by it staying! (Saying to Dee-Dee) Dee-Dee! What in hell are you waiting for? It is your turn!

Dee-Dee: Okay dokay! I play another mana card… a forest this time!

Dee-Dee's Mana: 2 white, 1 green

Dee-Dee: Then I end my turn!

Dexter: Okay! Now my shard wall will have 3 age counters, giving you +3 HP.

Dee-Dee's LP: 27

Dee-Dee: Thanks, Dexter!

Dexter: Your welcome Dee-Dee… wait a minute! I attack you directly with all my opponents!

The goblin, toady, and the wall shard charge at her. They hit her, sending her flying! She actually was hurt by the whole thing, and was sent toppling over the edge of the ground!

Ajane exclaims, "Dexter is winner by default!Dexter, "NO! Bring her back! Card games are not worth dying for, no matter how many real powers they have!"

Ajane said, "Dee-Dee is not dead. She cannot die in the middle of a fully realized planes walker match, or a rookie one supervised by a fully realized planes walker like myself. I can resurrect her, if that is what you want.

Dee-Dee materialized, cell by cell, library and all, where she stood.

Dee-Dee's LP: 23

Dee-Dee: Well, well played Dexter! I was freaked out there! But I have a surprise for you! I play a land card!

Dexter: A land card? Hah! You think that's so 'shocking'?

Dee-Dee: Not an ordinary land card! I play a Legendary Land, the Teferi's Isle!

At that a large island floated from their right into perspective. The roofs of houses were gold, the walls were marble, and three of four sides of the city were surrounded by beautiful, jagged cliffs!

Jeremy, who was once again watching the scenery, viewing the isle's appearance, asked Aelita, "What's happening now?"

Aelita said, "Something about a legendary land!"

Dexter: What kind of land is that?

Dee-Dee: Think of a normal land, that is mixed with a spell, or can add more mana, and is extremely rare! All Legendary Cards are extremely rare, but let me show you what the isle can do! It comes immediately into play, tapped, so I get two blue mana!

Dee-Dee's Mana: 2 white, 1 green, 2 blue

Dee-Dee: And now, with all this, I can call forth from the very essence of the Shard of Blue, the Sky Swallower!

A giant sea monster, reminding Dexter of a Lovecraftian demon. It was a giant worm with mandables covered in sharp spines, and has a half dissolved man as the core of its grotesqueness.

Dee-Dee's mana: 0

SKY SWALLOWER:

POWER: 8|TOUGHNESS: 8|MANA COST: 2 blue, 3 any

Dexter: *gulp*, I'm not scared!Dee-Dee: Well you shouldn't be! You have control of all my other permanents now!Dexter: But there are no other permanents!

Dee-Dee: Tee hee, silly! That's the point! I attack you directly!

Dexter: No! I block with… with my WALL OF SHARDS!

The Wall of Shards comes into contact with the worm creatures acid blast and dissolves. Dexter received no damage, however.

Dexter: (Thinking) NO! My Wall of Shards! I need to get a good card, or I'm history!

Dee-Dee: There's no way you can call a card fast!

Dexter: Stop reading my mind! I play (adds one card to his hand, and then smirks) an Urza's Tower!

Dee-Dee: No! You have a legendary land, too? Unfair!

Dexter: I didn't know it was in my deck! I keep it unused, however, and end my turn!

Dee-Dee: Unfortunate. I attack you with my Sky Swallower!

Dexter: I block, with Mogg Toady!

The Mogg Toady is hit by the spit, but most of it hits Dexter after the Toady is killed!

Dexter's LP: 14

Dexter: What? Ouch! That really hurt! No matter, (adds another card, smirks again) well, lady luck is shining on me! I call forth Urza's Mine! I leave it untapped!

Dee-Dee: What? I attack again!

Dexter: I block with, uh, the Goblin Balloon Brigaide!

The Balloon is hit by the acid spit, and also hits 's LP: 7

Dexter: Ouch! One last card, (adds another card, has a HUGE grin!) I call Urza's Power Plant! And now, I tap them all! Their effect says that by playing off of each other, I get 7 of any type of mana!Dexter's Mana Pool: 7

Dexter: I call with all the unaffiliated mana, I call my Skyshroud Behemoth!

A giant tree golem appears, larger than even the Sky Swallower itself!SKYSHROUD BEHEMOTH

POWER: 10|TOUGHNESS: 10|Mana Cost: 6 any, 1 green.

Dexter: Skyshroud behemoth, attack!Dee-Dee: Wait! I have no cards so powerful! I concede. You are a worthy opponent.

Dee-Dee: 0

Dexter: 1

Ajane: You both were good, for beginners. Too good, in fact.

All four reacted to Ajane's line the same way they usually do… by gasping

Ajane: The cards in this battle weren't from their decks. They were added in after they were handed in.

Jeremy: Tell me Ajane, if these weren't in their library, then who put them in?

Ajane:… Nicol Bolas. Also, Dexter having three of the Great Urza's lands in a row could not even be coincidence. Bolas is a bad person to have you on his hit list. I'd best gather more people. Only then can Bolas and his masters be taken down.


End file.
